gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bernadette Mataki
Bernadette "Bernie" Mataki is a sergeant in the COG Armed Forces and is the sister of Mick Mataki. Bernie was born in the South Islands in the 34th year of the Pendulum War. A daughter of a farmer,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant she joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army at 18 years old after the recruiter told her women can't make good soldiers. She was a hardened veteran who trained commandos for the COG. She had Dom and other trainees kill chickens with their bare hands and skin them with knives to teach them how to eat when out in the field (this also had the effect of reinforcing training on how to kill other humans). Sergeant Mataki was an expert sniper, but also accomplished at close range fighting and hand-to-hand combat. She had taught Dominic Santiago and Georg Timiou a valuable lesson on how to humanely kill a chicken. History Early Life Bernie was born in the South Islands hailing from a Caucasian migrant.Karen Traviss: A reader writes... She joined the army at 18 years old when a male recruiter told her women don't make good soldiers.Gears of War: Aspho Fields She later rose to the rank of Sergent and became a member of the 26th RTI. She fought in the Battle of Aspho Fields and was a platoon leader in 26th Royal Tyran infantry. During the battle she witnessed a great many of her comrades being killed and took command after the deaths of both Sgt.Dan Kennen and Maj.Helena Stroud. During the assault on the bridge she, along with Marcus Fenix, watched Dom's older brother Carlos Santiago take his own life to save C Company and Marcus. It transpired that Bernie was willing to shoot Carlos to end his suffering, but he managed to pull the grenade pin before Bernie could fire her sniper rifle. During the late stages of the war, she broke her leg and was sent back to the South Islands and sent back home to recuperate. Life as a Stranded Upon the happenings known as E-day, the South Islands were cut off since the global communication network was rendered useless.Gears of War:Aspho Fields pg 40 By the 8th year into the war she finally heard the call to return to Ephyra. She then traveled across the planet after stealing a boat and moving on foot across Sera's continent. She had to live off the land, occasionally eating kittens and dogs. During her trek towards COG control territory, she ran into a group of marauding Stranded that gang-raped her. She was able to kill two of the three men, but the third got away. She apparently killed the two brutally and slowly and wanted to one day find and kill the last one. Continuing all the way to Ephyra city, she located Delta-One during the Ambush at Sovereigns Boulevard, saving Dom's life from a Drone. She was re-enlisted into the COG army since she was too old to give birth. She took part in the Evacuation of North Gate. After the mobile battle she was reassigned to another Squad. She took part in Operation: Hollow Storm but lost all her squad mates at Landown. Operation Hollow Storm and beyond Bernie was accidentally left behind in the Hollow, but managed to reach the surface and hung onto the Allfathers Library roof as the city was flooded around her. Bernie repeatedly called for help, but got attacked by a Drone right after she reached semi-higher ground. She managed to kill the drone with a knife and was rescued by Delta Squad, who heard her distress call and came back for her. She settled in Port Farrall with the other survivors of Jacinto and helped protect it from attacks by stragglers. During an ambush, she was assigned to kill two Kantus. She got one, but the other one ran away when it spotted Cole. Cole killed it, enabling the rest of the squad to eliminate the stragglers, but Bernie got stuck in a tree. She ended up jumping and was caught, unhurt, by Cole. Bernie joined the mission to scout out Vectes Naval Base as a possible place to relocate to. While examining the nearby Stranded camp, a particular blue boat caught her interest, and she hit a Stranded who was rude to her and apparently knew of her. While watching the camp later, Bernie was shocked to see that one of the Stranded was the last of her attackers. Having told Delta Squad and Anya Stroud this earlier, they were shocked. Bernie helped defend Peluran from the later Stranded attack. When some of the Stranded came for amnesty and to join the COG, Bernie recognized a man who tried to run away as her attacker. Bernie went after him and with the help of Col.Victor Hoffman (who had been informed of her rape by Anya), caught him. The man, Jonn Massy, didn't deny what he did, but tried to get away with it as Bernie wasn't charged for what she did for the other two. Hoffman refused to let him off the hook and left Bernie to decide what to do with him. During the trade with Jacques, Bernie got satisfaction as Jonn was tortured for something he did to them. Jonn was killed either by the men they turned him over to or when the UIR sub that showed up blew up their boat. With all of her attackers dead, Bernie was finally able to put her past behind her and move on. Personalty and Traits Trivia *Like many others, Bernie takes an instant dislike to Damon Baird. *Becomes close friends with Cole. References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans category:South Islanders Category:Former Stranded Category:Females